


make my messes matter

by loghain



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Background Poly, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghain/pseuds/loghain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dawn here is more pink than it was on earth. when Cooper hums against Mann's mouth and then leans away, the light catches against his skin, his hair -- it's a good look on him, being up this early, and one that Mann has become gratefully familiar with.</p>
<p>(au where somehow, everyone ends up on edmunds' planet, alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	make my messes matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest/gifts).



       Cooper isn't deeply interested in sex. he's just not. for him it's an accessory to intimacy, not a foundation. so when Cooper wants to have sex, that's somethin, he means business, and today Mann has no intentions to turn him down when Cooper rolls his hips down against Mann's lap, circles them to a comfortable grind.

       "hi," he breathes in the early morning haze, a little more like _hiiiiii,_ sleep and southern dragging the word out in that scratchy soft tone he has. Mann exhales, his hands on Coop's hips, thighs, fingers nudging under the confines of his shirt, the hem of his boxers. "you wanna fuck me, dr Mann?"

       oh, yes, he does. a murmur as Cooper's leaning in, "you know i do." Cooper laughs and kisses him, and things are slow and still for that minute, because Cooper is a great fan of kissing. he doesn't get to do it with tars, so Mann thinks he must make up for that with him. (not that it's a competition of any kind, Mann has to remind himself)

       dawn here is more pink than it was on earth. when Cooper hums against Mann's mouth and then leans away, the light catches against his skin, his hair -- it's a good look on him, being up this early, and one that Mann has become gratefully familiar with.

       Cooper's hands are catching at the edge of his sleep shirt; Mann leans away, hands brushing the insides of his thighs, watching the exposure skin as Cooper pulls his shirt off over his head, dawn light casting off against his skin.

       he's always been trim, Mann thinks, there was probably never a moment in Cooper's life where he was anything but. gangly despite not being tall, a little sharp at the elbow and knee, Cooper had told Mann about life, before --

       ( "y'know, just... everyone fighting over food, you were there. ate as much as i could cause i wanted to go on missions, but it was never enough. ate better when i was grounded. at the farm. my family. but it's _corn_ , no one gorges on corn." )

       he has enough to him that he's warm, soft in the places Mann wants to put his hands; Mann shifts, heels in the mattress, just a little, push back against Coop, make sure he knows Mann is interested even though he's vocalised it already.

       Cooper lets out a small, satisfied noise, rocks his hips. they're pressed so closely that every movement makes Mann's breathing hitch; and he can feel how hard Cooper is, and feels a rush go through him. sometimes it's a little too much for Mann, after so long alone, sometimes arousal is a feeling too bright, like _hurting,_ like looking at the sun -

       but Cooper's never rushed him, always backed down when it's been that way, and Mann thinks about ammonia and ice and he tries not to hate himself because Cooper forgave him a long time ago already. that hurts by itself, sometimes: how good Cooper is.

       he mouths at Cooper's jaw and finds himself murmuring, "god, i want you", and his hands are rubbing against Cooper's hips, his waist. he's all definite lines with broad shoulders.

       Cooper's response is to tease him, a little grin on his lips. "oh yeah?" the noise he makes when Mann pulls them flush is just barely audible, but Mann catches it. "i'm right here. how d'you want me?"

       Mann always feels uncommonly brave when he's touching Cooper; his fingers are at his back, dipping beneath the waistband of his underwear. "like this," he says, and kisses Cooper's pulse, and gently hooks his fingers, tugs down the underwear -

       at a murmured "go on" from Coop he uses his both his hands, rubbing across his backside; with a gentle eagerness he finds Cooper's entrance with two fingers, nudges them across it - Cooper exhales loudly, rests his head against Mann's, his own fingers pressing into the short hair at the back of Mann's head.

       Mann has an appreciation for the slow burn of things, but he wishes he could just slide fingers into cooper, hear the noise he makes when he's getting off because he wants Mann, because he asked for him.

       ( "d'you ever do -- sex stuff with tars?" "sometimes. mostly not. h _e likes_ it, but he can't get off." "that's not a problem for you?" "i get off on being wanted as much as else." )

       the only kind of lube up here on edmunds is the kind you do not want to use on the human body. so it's split, and slick, and slow, and hoping that's enough. Mann presses one finger into Cooper, just a little, just so he feels the pressure, just for that brief moment before Mann pulls his fingers away and wets his them in his mouth as much as he can.

       one at a time, two fingers, and Cooper is shuddering down against them. Mann noses against his collarbone, breathing, working on a containment of himself at the same time as working Cooper open, slipping inside as deep as they'll go until Cooper lets slip a groan.

       Mann always feels an undeniable, hot spark of pride in his chest when he draws noise out of Cooper. he's quiet. not silent, but quiet, his uneven breathing and the dilation of his pupils being more telling than the sounds that come out of his mouth. oh, but Mann loves the sounds.

       the first time they'd done anything neither of them were ready to try exploring further than hands and mouths; Cooper had sat Mann on the edge of the bed, pressed his knees down and put his mouth all over Mann; it was near the edge of too much, but Mann had wanted it so badly, and Cooper had looked so _good,_ and the only sound he made was an appreciative moan when he had come on his lips --

       they don't do much, but what they do feels unique and exciting, even when it's just Mann, rolling over in the dark and asking if Cooper's up for anything and Cooper says _sure but i'm tired_ and they just tangle together, fitting into a neat puzzle as they get off with as little effort as possible.

       "c'mon, Jase," Cooper groans, and Mann gets that spark in his chest again. Cooper's a hard man to tease, but when he wants something - Mann presses in another finger, a slow deep slide, and there's care in the action more than anything else but he enjoys the way Cooper's eyes slide shut.

       (Jase, dr Jason Mann, and no one else calls him that, not _Jase._ that's Cooper's. and Mann, in turn, murmurs Joseph into his ear sometimes, though he's more commonly still just Coop.)

       Mann doesn't drag it out. he's not _really_ here to tease Coop like that. that's not what they do, that's not how this works. it's slow enough to be safe, quick enough that they don't get bored. sometimes they get bored anyway, but it's okay. sometimes they just start kissing until they fall asleep and they forget they ever wanted anything else.

       when Mann pulls his fingers away, Cooper takes it as his cue; he shifts off of Mann's lap, and what he loses in warmth he gains in watching Cooper's lean body stretch as he stands up, the rising sun highlighting his hip as he discards his underwear.

       the break in contact gives Mann a chance to remove his own shirt, shuffle out of his own underwear; by the time that Cooper comes back to him it's all them, pressing skin against skin, and a hand is wrapping around Mann's cock - he inhales sharply, something that makes Cooper laugh, and he keeps laughing until he kisses Mann.

       "what's so funny?" exhale against his mouth. "nothin at all." Mann can believe that. laughter for the sake of it is a commodity more precious than any of them had realised, back on earth, back before all of this, scores of years ago.

       sometimes the time doesn't feel like time, but they're there for each other when it becomes a problem. Cooper's hand is so warm on him, and then wet, everything falling away for minutes at a time as they work it out, re-arrange how they are, and the long silent minute when Cooper is easing himself down on Mann's cock, just breathing, making adjustments.

       he hangs his head forward when he's adjusting, eyes shut, and Mann knows he doesn't need to ask if Cooper is okay; he just needs to wait, palms rubbing against Cooper's hips in the meantime.

       ( he doesn't entirely get along with tars. Mann didn't think he could ever have a personality clash with a robot, but that's where they are. anyway, tars had told him something once: "Coop'll let you know how he feels. he always does." )

       and Cooper does. his hands rest solid on the curve of Mann's neck, one each side, and then a contented hum under his breath, and drawing him in for a kiss, a silent _there-we-go._ Mann loves this, these little moments of satisfaction, like a completion all its own.

       really, what it is is that he loves Cooper. in spite of everything. somehow they made circles back to how they started and how they should've stayed; recapturing whatever was sprung onto them and that Mann then broke on the ice planet.

       Cooper's hip movement are deliberate, carefully done; his breathing comes quicker, mouth a little open, and Mann can't help but mirror him, gasping against Cooper's skin and clinging to him, pressing his feet down into the sheets so he can rut up against Coop's movements.

       one of them lets out a laugh or a moan; it's not entirely clear which, or what, or who, only that Mann's fingers are pressing into Cooper's back and Coop's hands are in his hair, and god, this -- this is as good as it gets, as it will ever get, probably, and Mann is completely okay with that.

       there's a little urgency now, driving towards something - Mann groans against Coop's shoulder, puts wet kisses on his skin, grasps at him, and as Cooper pushes back on his cock, breathing ragged and low, Mann slips a hand between them, wraps it around Cooper's own and so far neglected cock -

       the noise Coop makes in response is _so_ worth it. Mann would tell him how amazing he is, how good this feels, but he doesn't have the composure to do so, not even a little bit - he can feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach, arousal climbing to a burn, threatening to push him over the edge.

       Cooper makes a sound that suggests he's similarly on his way, half laugh and half a moan, trying to push into the circle of Mann's fingers at the same time as rocking back against him.

       " _h-haa,_ fuck," and Cooper presses down, goes still for a minute, and Mann means to make sure he's okay but Cooper kisses him, open-mouthed and eager, and then moves again, and it's Mann who comes first, gasping, hyper-sensitive under Cooper's hands and the tightness around him and the _warmth_.

       Mann swears, lets out an undignified noise from the back of his throat that makes them both laugh - Cooper a touch smugly, a grin on his face, and his hands are at Mann's shoulders. He rocks back on Mann's still just-hard-enough cock, murmurs, "Almost there, almost there"

       and Mann makes it a mission to take him there, moves past his bleary post-orgasm haze to anchor a hand at Cooper's hip, and the other at his cock, stroking firm and encouraging, his eyes everywhere - the rise and fall of Coop's chest, the pulse in his throat, his mouth, his eyes.

       another kiss. and then Cooper follows Mann over the edge, head falling forward, his energy sapped out of him, come streaking across Mann's fingers, painting Mann's stomach. he's all gasps and little moans, short breaths, but he's smiling, happily exhausted, and Mann is much the same.

       Cooper is quick to move off him as discomfort grows - but his hands never leave Mann, never stops touching him. that's just Cooper's way. it's grounding for them both, and they rest back in the bed, quietly content.

       the sky outside has turned a warm, clear blue. Cooper's hand pats at Mann's side, seeking attention. Mann hums and looks at him. Cooper's mouth twitches in a smile. "good morning, by the way."


End file.
